Sorry angel
by Vestalie
Summary: Song fic sur Sorry angel de Gainsbourg. Les pensées de Lloyd alors qu'il a perdu son ange. C'est moi qui t'ai suicidé, mon amour... ZélosxLloyd


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne sont pas à moi, mais à Namco.

**Notes : **Spoilers sur un moment marquant, et particulier de la fin du jeu. One-shot écrit en une soirée, mais auquel je pensais depuis un moment, j'espère qu'il réussira à vous émouvoir un peu. En plus, c'est ma première song-fic ! Les paroles en italiques sont issus de « sorry angel » de serge Gainsbourg.

**Couple : **mon préféré de tous, ZélosxLloyd

**Sorry angel **

Pardonne-moi, Zélos. De tout mon cœur, je te demande pardon. Je n'ai pas su voir ta détresse, ton amertume, et ta douleur. Je n'ai pas su voir derrière tes sourires, que je trouvais si beaux, ta tristesse et ta lassitude de vivre, je n'ai vu dans tes yeux bleus que la joie et le bonheur de l'instant présent, sans jamais me douter qu'ils n'étaient que des puits de désespoir sans fond, qui n'attendaient que de se fermer pour l'éternité.

_Sorry angel  
Sorry so  
Sorry angel  
Sorry so_

C'est parce que j'ai été aveugle, et si peu attentif que tu n'es plus à mes côtés, que je suis seul dans ce grand lit froid, vide comme mon cœur, vide comme ma vie depuis que tu est parti. Depuis que je t'ai fait partir...

J'ai envie de vomir au souvenir de ton sang coulant le long de mon épée, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans ta poitrine. Ce liquide chaud comme tes étreintes qui traverse mes gants pour imprégner ma peau, qui coulent de tes lèvres que j'ai tant de fois embrassées...

Je n'oublierais jamais ce rire que tu as eu, ce rire froid et satisfait, comme si tu avais toujours attendu ce moment.

_C'est moi qui t'est suicidée  
Mon amour  
Je n'en valais pas la peine  
Tu sais  
Sans moi tu as décidé  
Un beau jour  
Décidé que tu t'en allais_

Je n'oublierais jamais ta main qui est venu recueillir une de mes larmes, et ce mot d'excuse que tu as murmuré, juste pour moi, alors que tu tombais à terre, ni le sourire fatigué qui ne t'a pas quitté, alors que moi je hurlais. Je te hurlais de na pas me laisser, que tout était de ma faute, que j'allai tout réparer, mais qu'il fallait que tu restes avec moi. Tant de mots décousus et vides de sens pour toi, qui avait déjà tout planifier.

Tu étais si calme, alors que la mort t'emportait, si calme alors que tu nous expliquais les raisons de ta trahison. Si calme alors que tu me disais de t'oublier.

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu. Tout est de ma faute et je le sais. C'est moi qui t'ai suicidé...

_Sorry angel  
Sorry so  
Sorry angel  
Sorry so_

_  
_Est-ce que tout était prévu dés notre rencontre ? Dés que nos regards se sont croisés, tu savais que je te tuerais ?

Pourtant, je sais que tu m'aimais, tu me l'as dit tant de fois, murmuré au creux de l'oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas, soufflé entre deux baisers, ou même crié alors que tu étais en moi. C'est bizarre non ? Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments pour moi, et j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que je connaissais réellement de toi.

Moi aussi, je t'aimais, tu sais ? Alors, pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour ton suicide... J'aimais tout en toi. Les expressions de ton visage, si changeantes, et que tu savais toujours utiliser à ton profit, tes étreintes, qui me donnaient l'impression d'être dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, ta voix, que tu modulais sans peine pour là aussi tirer avantage de la situation. J'aimais ton parfum, si spécial, si enivrant, que je respirais chaque fois que tu étais proche de moi.

Mais tu n'as jamais réellement été proche de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais mis ce compte à rebours entre nous, cette échéance inexorable qu'était ta mort, cet instant où tu partirais par ma faute, loin de moi, pour toujours, pour ne jamais revenir.

Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi toi ? Est-ce le destin, la malchance ? 

_Le compte avait commencé  
A rebours  
Etait-ce vertige déveine  
Qui sait  
Un voyage un aller seul  
Au long court  
D'où l'on ne revient jamais_

Je me rappelle encore de la sensation de bien-être que me procuraient tes baisers. Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé ? Enfin, que tu m'as embrassé.

Tu avais été blessé, et le professeur Sage t'avait interdit de quitter la maison du salut. Pourtant, tu étais sortit, pendant que tout le monde mangeait, pour aller admirer le coucher de soleil. J'étais le seul à t'avoir vu partir, et je prétextais une fatigue quelconque pour quitter la table et aller te rejoindre.

Si tu savais comme tu me fascinais ! J'épiais tous tes gestes, tu m'envoûtais complètement. Peut-être n'osais-je pas m'avouer que c'était de l'amour...

Et je t'ai retrouvé, assis sur l'herbe, le vent soulevant tes cheveux de la même couleur que le ciel. C'est à cet instant que j'ai aperçu pour la première fois une lueur de mélancolie dans ton regard. Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai été trop stupide pour comprendre.

_Sorry angel  
Sorry so  
Sorry angel  
Sorry so_

Je suis resté debout à côté de toi de longues minutes, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. La timidité de l'amoureux transi, que veux-tu ! Et puis, soudainement, tu as agrippé mon poignet pour me tirer à toi, te soulevant légèrement pour m'embrasser. Tu as ri devant mon air d'ahuri. Le souvenir de moi, assis par terre, bouche bée, a toujours provoqué ton hilarité, et tu ne te gênais pas pour me rappeler ce jour-là dés que l'envie t'en prenait.

Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Je prenais du plaisir à me rappeler comment tu m'avais fait reprendre mes esprits à coup de baisers passionnés.

J'aurais tant voulu te sauver, j'aurais tout fait, tout tenter pour te garder à mes côtés. Et j'ai l'impression de t'entendre rire à nouveau, doucement, et de te sentir m'entourer de tes bras protecteur, en me disant que cela ne sert à rien de se ronger de la sorte, que de toute façon, c'était couru d'avance.

Ni remords, ni regret...

_Moi j'aurais tout essayé  
Mon amour  
C'était vraiment pas la peine  
Je sais  
Que c'était foutu d'avance  
Mon amour  
Je n'ai ni remord ni regret  
_

Mais en réalité, je pense que ce ne sont pas que des impressions... Tu m'as demandé de détruire ton cristal du Cruxis, cette petite sphère ronde qui contenait désormais ton âme, mais je n'ai pas pu, je suis désolé. J'utilisais comme excuse que je voulais que tu « vois » l'accomplissement de tous nos efforts. Et je désirais surtout sentir ta présence à mes côtés, bénéficier de ta protection. Mais maintenant je le sens, je le sais, tu t'impatientes. Il est temps pour toi de disparaître complètement, et c'est encore moi que tu as choisi pour cette tâche ingrate.

_  
Sorry angel  
Sorry so  
Sorry angel  
Sorry so  
_

Décidemment, tu es bien cruel avec moi, mon amour. Mais tu ne disparaîtras jamais, en tout cas, jamais de nos cœurs, jamais du mien. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce jour où je t'ai suicidé...

J'embrasse une dernière fois la sphère rouge, comme ton sang, dont je ne pourrais jamais laver réellement mes mains, rouge, comme tes cheveux dans lesquelles j'adorais enrouler mes doigts. Puis, je dégaine une de mes épées. J'hésite un instant à la plonger dans mon cœur, mais j'entend ta voix qui me hurle de ne pas le faire. C'est indistinct, mais c'est un cri déchirant, une dernière volonté que tu m'interdis de te refuser. Décidemment, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que je voulais, avec toi...

Je lève lentement mon arme au-dessus de ton cristal, au-dessus de ton âme, alors que le jour se lève, et que les rayons du soleil qui teinte le ciel viennent ricocher sur la surface lisse et ronde. Tu aimais tellement les levers, et les coucher de soleil. Combien de fois en avons-nous admiré, blotti l'un contre l'autre ?

J'abaisse mon bras...

_  
C'est moi qui t'est suicidée  
Mon amour  
Moi qui t'ai ouvert les veines  
Je sais  
Maintenant tu es avec les anges  
Pour toujours  
Pour toujours et à jamais_

Je t'ai suicidé, mon amour, mon ange. Car tu étais un véritable ange, tu sais ? Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu es avec les anges, les vrais. Et que tu seras heureux, pour l'éternité. Heureux, et paisible...

Mais malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, de hurler mon désespoir, mes poings se crispant sur les draps. Je ne tiens même pas compte des éclats brisés qui s'enfoncent dans ma chair.

Eclats de mon cœur, de ta vie, de nous...

Pardonne-moi, mon ange.__

Sorry angel  
Sorry so  
Sorry angel  
Sorry so

**Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! reviews ?**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
